Matahari
by Reasta
Summary: Bagi Kazuya, Eijun itu adalah bunga matahari. Seseorang yang mengubah pandangannya pada hidup, pun sikapnya. #TanuQBirthdayPrject. Drabble.


**Ace of Diamond** **© Terajima Yuji**

 **Dipersembahkan untuk ulang tahun Miyuki Kazuya.**

 **#TanuQBirthdayProject**

 **OOC. Drabble. AU.**

 **Prompt: #5** _Keluarga Miyuki berlibur ke Nagano selama musim panas berlangsung. Sayangnya baru setengah hari disana dan Kazuya sudah tidak nyaman dengan suasana desa, ia ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke Tokyo, ia tidak ingin berlama-lama di desa kecil seperti ini, "Ayo kembali saja ke Tokyo!" selalu saja diutarakannya pada kedua orang tuanya. Dibujuk sedemikian rupapun ia tetap keukeuh ingin pulang._

 _Setidaknya hingga tangan berlumuran tanah terulur kearahnya disertai seulas senyum lebar yang terpatri pada bocah yang berdiri dihadapannya. "Hai! Perkenalkan namaku Eijun! Salam kenal!", Kazuya hanya perlu menyambut uluran tangan tersebut untuk kemudian mendapati dirinya tengah diseret berkeliling desa sembari diajari berbagai macam hal baru oleh Eijun. Dan hanya butuh waktu kurang dari seminggu bagi Miyuki untuk mengubah pikirannya. "Ayah, Ibu, tahun-tahun berikutnya, bisakah kita berlibur kesini lagi?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kazuya menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Mencoba meresapi aroma tanah―alam yang ada disekitarnya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat, terhitung sudah enam belas tahun ia tidak menginjakkan dirinya ke desa ini.

Kazuya mengira-ngira bagaimana rupa dari bocah hiperaktif yang telah membuat persepektifnya tentang desa ini-bukan tetapi tentang dunia berubah. Apa berubah menjadi orang yang penuh wibawa? Atau masih dengan sifat kekanakkannya?

Mengingat hal itu lantas Kazuya mendengus geli. Ia dulu sering sekali menjahili bocah bermanik karamel itu dan melihat berbagai reaksinya. Hanya dalam waktu seminggu Kazuya bisa membuka dirinya, padahal ia tidak pernah bisa sedekat itu dengan bocah lain.

Ia menatap hamparan bunga matahari di depannya, ia ingat sekali pernah bermain layangan bersama Eijun disini. Bahkan sampai ia dan Eijun bermandikan lumpur karena bermain bola pun ia masih ingat.

Tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan kawan masa kecilnya itu, ia segera berjalan menuju kearah rumah berbahan dominan kayu yang terlihat asri. Ia kembali menampakkan lengkungan kurva di wajah tampannya.

Kazuya menghembuskan napasnya sebelum menekan bel berwarna putih gading. Tak lama waktu berselang, seseorang dari dalam membukakan pintu, Sawamura Eitoku, kakek Eijun.

"Siapa kau? Ada perlu apa?" pertanyaan terlontar. Lelaki berumur tua mengangkat alisnya.

Mulut Kazuya mengatup, lalu membuka lagi karena sempat bingung apa yang harus ia katakan, "Ng, apakah anda ingat saya? Cucu dari keluarga Miyuki? Teman masa kecilnya Sa―Eijun?"

Hening beberapa saat sampai pria tua itu bersuara, "... Kau Kazuya? Yang dulu berlibur kesini dan berkubang di lumpur bersama Eijun!?" raut ketidakpercayaan nampak di wajah Eitoku.

Cengiran lebar ditampakkan, tangan besar Eitoku menepuk punggung Kazuya keras, "Oh astaga, kau sudah sangat besar sekarang!" Kazuya lantas tergagap malu diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.

Kazuya tertawa hambar sebelum menginterupsi, "Eitoku- _san_...?" jeda, "Apakah aku bisa bertemu dengan Eijun? Setelah sekian belas tahun tidak bertemu―"

Ucapan Kazuya terpotong oleh kalimat dari Eitoku, "Eijun telah meninggal ... dua tahun yang lalu."

Buyar. Semuanya terdistraksi, Kazuya yakin pendengarannya masih berfungsi dengan baik, namun ia sangat tidak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Eitoku. Hal itu tak mungkin 'kan...

"Eh...?" ketidakpercayaan tersirat di nada Kazuya. Manik coklatnya membelalak.

Eitoku mengangguk dengan berat hati, "Yang kau dengar itu benar. Ia mengidap kanker otak stadium tiga ... tetapi sampai akhir hidupnya ia tetap tersenyum," suara Eitoku terdengar dalam, pria tua itu menghela napasnya berat.

 **...**

Kini Kazuya berada di makam Eijun, ia membawa sebuket bunga matahari di tangannya. Maniknya menatap sendu makam tersebut.

"Sawamura..." Kazuya berucap lirih.

Ia menjongkokan tubuhnya, menyamakan tingginya dengan nisan milik Eijun. Ditaruhnya buket bunga matahari yang dibawanya.

Menurut Kazuya, Eijun sangat mirip dengan bunga matahari. Penuh keceriaan, kegembiraan, serta semangat dan energi. Eijun adalah seseorang yang mengubah pandangan hidupnya. Dari seorang Kazuya yang tidak dapat mentoleransi sesuatu (penuh arogansi), menjadi seseorang yang dapat membuka hatinya.

Sudut bibir Kazuya terangkat, tersenyum miris kala mengingat hal itu. Ia menelungkupkan kedua tangannya, berdoa.

 _'Aku harap kau tenang di alam sana...'_

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Happy (belated) birthday Miyook!

Ini kisahnya future dari si prompt. Jadi ya gitu...

Siapapun yang memberi prompt maafkeun diriku malah jadi absurd kayak gini /sungkem

Daku (kembali) kerasukan setan angsa, makanya buat yang gini, pendek pula orz /yha

Otsukareee!


End file.
